1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to audio systems. More specifically, it relates to a speaker enclosure for audio frequency improvement.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional speaker enclosures of good quality, usually employ a woofer, mid-range, and tweeter elements for high efficiency deliverance of sound, and there are many designs of such for audio systems. The speaker enclosure in accordance with the present invention, is of such design, as to increase the input handling capacity for utilizing the sophisticated audio capability that is engineered into a good amplifier.
It is the object of this invention to provide a speaker enclosure, which will have its front section somewhat conventional, with the exception, that speakers of the same frequency are wired in series to increase the input handling capacity, thus, if a component is rated at forty watts maximum handling capacity, it may now handle approximately eighty watts. In this manner, one can use more of the so-called color that is engineered into an excellent amplifier.
Another object of this invention is to provide a speaker enclosure, which will employ one woofer, two mid-range speakers helped out by a ten inch horn, and two tweeters, all being crossed-over by an adjustable cross-over, and this arrangement will cover the full audio spectrum.
The uniqueness of this arrangement is that one woofer is secured in the rear section of the huge enclosure, near the bottom, and is wired in series with a second woofer in the front section of the enclosure. Although the rear section is isolated from the front, a column of air and sound waves are driven up and into a baffle or deflector in the corner, and this pushes the sound waves from straight out the front, pushing before it, the lighter high frequency sound waves from a tweeter horn aimed straight within the top of the enclosure. This sound is also aimed for height in the listening area, by adjustable louvers.
What is accomplished by such a unique and novel design, is that the unit makes the percussion or the high's seem closer to the listener and more realistic than conventional speaker systems, and this is of great importance for this kind of deflecting and tonal quality.